geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Flap
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = Yes (csx42 Remix) |композитор = csx42gaming |id саундтрека = 822233 |аудио = Файл:822233.ogg |изображение = Flap 1.png|1 Flap 2.png|2 Flap 3.png|3 }} Flap — безумный демон, созданный командой GeoStorm, выложенный на аккаунте Nasgubb. Проверен игроком pasiblitz. Описание Flap представляет из себя Flappy Bird уровень (на что и отсылает его название), поэтому прохождение идёт лишь в одной форме — НЛО. Игровой процесс заключается в перепрыгивании между двумя зашипованными столбами так, чтобы не задеть их. Часто придётся делать это с таймингами. От стандартных уровней такого типа этот демон отличается тем, что строился в мегаколлабе из 84 игроков, потому перепрыгнуть предстоит аналогичное число столбов. Все части не связаны логически между собой и имеют разный стиль оформления. Используются в основном такие стили как: базовый, художественный, эффектный и неоновый. Более второстепенными (реже используемыми) стилями являются: Nine Circles, LazerBlitz и стилизованный под версию 1.9 базовый. Создавался Flap на протяжении 7-8 месяцев следующими участниками команды GeoStorm (некоторые из них за долгое время строительства ушли из игры): Terron, Allan, Alkali, Shocksidian, Serponge, Dudex, Namtar, SlimJim, Ferdefunky, mbed, TheDevon, Luqualizer, Disp, ChaSe, KrmaL, loserchik67, Deltablu, Ryder, Zhander, Echonox, Koolboom, Mazl, Drakaglin, G4lvatron, Codex, Viprin, Samifying, Fermium (GcanitoV), Kips, Edicts, Jayuff, Diimon, Orca SN, Spu7nix, Samoht, Vlacc, GDSpeed, Darwin, Goose, Thomartin, AirSwipe, Erdyuri, Lumpy, Michigun, Raketti, Optical, Skitten, StubbyPinata, Koreaqwer, Xnail, F3lixsram, Hinds, Aquatias (помощник организатора), pasiblitz (помощник организатора, проверяющий), Rustam, Azertiop, Vultra, weoweoteo, Motleyorc, Etzer, Nox, Mabby, S1l3nce, SirHadoken, Pauze, AirForce, Berkoo, Vermillion, AeonAir, DesTicY, xcy7, RyanAB, Nasgubb (организатор и автор идеи создания Flap), Ninjukin, Havok, Evasium, TamaN, Cobalt, Giron, BoldStep, Jovc, EpicLucas, TrusTa и Datchet. Благодаря участию столь большого числа известных игроков Flap быстро набрал популярность в сообществе игры. Однако множество отрицательных отзывов были вызваны неоригинальной концепцией уровня. В особенности Flap не понравился большинству игроков из-за слабых по декорациям частей Datchet, mbed, Deltablu и Mabby, а также ужасной синхронизацией с саундтреком (это вызвано однообразным геймплеем). Геймплей 0'''-'''22% — начало уровня, представляющее простые прыжки через столбы на заниженной скорости, совмещённые с движением объектов. Единственная отличная по геймплею часть — mbed, на ней нужно залететь внутрь нижнего столба и телепортироваться с помощью квадратных сфер. 23-'48%' — часть, идущая на тройной скорости, но в уменьшенном состоянии персонажа. Таймингов практически нет, однако всё усложняется резкими, либо запутанными моментами. В особенности это касается таких частей, как Kips и Edicts. В конце идёт, вероятно, самый сложный этап уровня — Lumpy. На нём необходимо оттолкнутся от верхнего столба, чтобы пройти в узком проходе между ещё одним, нижним столбом. 49-'100%' — средний по сложности отрывок. Начиная с части F3lixsram, скорость до конца уровня будет тройной. Здесь множество различных видов сложности: тайминги, узкие проходы, движение объектов. Во время прохождения часто меняется размер персонажа. Самыми сложными считаются части pasiblitz, AeonAir и BoldStep. Ближе к концу уровня (между частями TrusTa и Datchet) стоит облететь надписи "From all of us" и "to all of you", так они убивают игрока. В завершении появится надпись "thank you for playing" и... Уровень пройден! Интересные факты * Уровень нельзя скопировать. * Многие игроки считали, что мегаколлабы Digital Descent, Bloodbath и Yatagarasu принадлежат команде GeoStorm, так как в основном были сделаны её участниками. Однако это не так и все эти уровни были сделаны за пределами GeoStorm. ** Поэтому за долгое существование команды уровень Flap стал её первым официальным мегаколлабом. * csx42gaming, хоть и является участником GeoStorm, не построил части, однако специально для этого уровня он сделал ремикс саундтрека "Yes" от композитора TheDevon. * Flap стоит на третьем месте среди самых крупных оценённых мегаколлабах по количеству участников (первое — Periodic Elements, второе — Trip) * Дизайн своей части Motleyorc взял из своего же уровня B. * В уровне использовано 97957 объектов, из-за чего он превышает ограничение количества объектов редактора на момент создания в 1,2 раза (максимальное количество объектов в версии 2.1 составляет 80000). Это говорит об использовании создателями читов при строительстве. * Дизайн части TrusTa идентичен концовке Yatagarasu (то есть, части игрока Riot). ** Надпись "papa nerf" является отсылкой на то, что TrusTa облегчал Yatagarasu при прохождении. * Flap считается самым сложным Flappy Bird уровнем. * Часть игрока Mabby является отсылкой на игру "Osu!". * Арт трёхлапой вороны на части TrusTa был взят из его же видео, в котором он воссоздавал эту птицу из уровня Yatagarasu в игре Minecraft. * На части Kips’а можно заметить Канну, главного персонажа аниме и манги "Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid". * Пиксель-арт в части Disp’а является отсылкой на игру "Yume Nikki". * В части Aquatias’а находится пиксель-арт, отсылающий к персонажу серии игр "Touhou". * Декорации части TamaN’а позаимствованы из игры "Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels". * Строители мегаколлаба (за исключением ушедших из команды GeoStorm игроков SlimJim, Fermium (GcanitoV), Edicts, Raketti, Koreaqwer, F3lixsram, Etzer, S1l3nce, Xcy7 и TamaN) оставили послание в виде текста, которое появляется при смерти на их частях. * Terron: "Reanimation X when" . ** Allan: "Allan by Quasar when" . Вероятно, в данной цитате имелся ввиду уровень Quasar от Allan, так как существует одноимённый игрок. ** Alkali: "This of all GS megacollabs is the first one I’ve joined" . ** Shocksidian: "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)". ** Serponge: "I wishi I could do that irl" . ** Dudex: "This is so sad" . ** Namtar: "PYCCKUE ECTb?". ** Ferdefunky: "ooo ooo aaa aaa". ** mbed: "its really do be like that sometimes". ** TheDevon: "Please don’t read this. You will be kissed on the nearest possible friday by the love of your life. Tomorrow will be the best day of your life. Now you’ve started reading this. Don’t stop. This is so speaky. 1. Say your name 10 times. 2. Say your mom’s name 5 times. 3. Say your crushes name 3 times. 4. Paste this to 4 other levels. If you do this, your crush will kiss you on the nearest firday. But if you read this and do not paste this, then you will have very bad luck. Send this to 5 levels in 4 minutes. When you’re done press F6 and your crush’s name will appear in big letters on the screen. This is so freaky because it actually works". ** Luqualizer: "Forgot hacked in the title" . ** Disp: "Nothing personnel kid". Отсылка на Пожирателя Богов из Calamity Mod к игре Terraria. ** ChaSe: "Lol you died" . ** KrmaL: "Just Dance® 2019 is the ultimate party game with 40 hot tracks from chart-topping hits to family favorites, including "Finesse (Remix)" by Bruno Mars Ft. Cardi B., "Bang Bang Bang" by BIGBANG, "Shaky Shaky" by Daddy Yankee and more!". ** Loserchik67: "Sorry" . ** DeltaBlu: "Libtard gets trolled by fortnite pro 69". ** Ryder: "Darkness" . ** Zhander: "My part in freedom was a mistake" . ** Echonox: "You can do it!" . ** Koolboom: "yuyuyuyuyuyu + yu/2". ** Mazl: "Ship part was cool" . ** Drakaglin: "I’ve loaf" . ** G4lvatron: "Gmd sad moment..." . ** Codex: "@Jayuff :lovpog:". ** Viprin: "Viprin+death" . ** Samifying: "Quite troublesome ain't it?" . ** Kips: "Shawty got them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur the whole club looking at her". ** Jayuff: "mmmm burg". ** Diimong: "This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito" . Эта цитата идентична популярной мем-фразе. ** Orca SN: ",,U~U,,". Также при смерти к нику этого строителя добавится надпись "Af". ** Spu7Nix: "heck". ** Samoht: "Party gon wrong" . ** Vlacc: "H". ** GDSpeed: "The unstoppable marching of time that is slowly guiding us all towards an inevitable death" . ** Darwin: "Thanks for those LDM Darwin :) _Said Nobody" . ** Goose: "-= =-|". ** Thomartin: "Due to my limited creativity and imagination, I had to ask somebody else to come up with death message for me, but nobody did. So I’m a rejected boy of GS and I feel sad." . ** AirSwipe: "You’ve met with a terrible fate, heavent you?". Эта цитата является отсылкой на игру "The Legend of Zelda". ** Erdyuri: "Ded by Sagiri". ** Lumpy: "Life is a mosaic of pleasure and pain-- grief is an interval between two moments of pleasure and joy." . ** Michigun: "What was my sentence again? Something about a certain count and arrangement of triangular structures and their necessity to be omnipresent... Well, whatever." . ** Optical: "Checkmate" . ** Skitten: "Meow" . ** StubbyPinata: "No worries, mate" . ** Xnail: "アイドルマスターシンデレラガールヌ"ヌターライトヌテイジ". Отсылка на японскую видео-игру "The Idolmaster". ** Hinds: "Best friends finish" . ** Aquatias: "Each other's sentences!" . ** Pasiblitz: "Pichuun~". ** Rustam: "@Rustam". ** Azertiop: "You’ll get a nice ride in Emile Louis's bug ! :D". ** Vultra: "Sponsored by Arla". ** Weoweoteo: "Elie gish". ** Motleyorc: "Im sexually attracted to bees" . ** Nox: "People die when they are killed" . ** Mabby: "*Curls up by your side and nuzzles you* uwu hewwo master~". ** SirHadoken: "Almost not brought to you by Doc™". ** Pauze: "well, i’m going to grillby’s". Отсылка на локацию "Гриллбиз" из игры "Undertale". ** AirForce: "AirSwipe and AirForce are two different people thanks :)" . ** Berkoo: "I, Berkoo, am indeed in GS...and I am proud. Also, I’m sorry that you died here '-' " . ** Vermillion: "Eh, it seems you have met a-a horrible demise, my friend. But.. uhh.. you know, these.. these things happen — in life. Life goes on. Not for you, obviously, uh, you’re dead, but uh... It reminds me of a time. I was - I was having a conservation with my friend Viprin. We were, uh.. we were.. — the river. We were shitting by the river watching the fish leap over the falls, and I said to Viprin: "You know sometimes I feel like a fish leaping over and over again, always trying to get somewhere. No, I don’t know where... or only to find myself in the jawsof a beast." He, of course, looked at me.. Eh.. Surprised, you know? "Have you been in the jaws of a beast? friend?" To which I said "No, of course not, Viprin." I said "No, no, no, no, no. I simply meant that life can seem like a relentless endeavour... Overcome meaningless obstacles, only to meet and equally meaningless fate, regardless of your efforts, regardless of the obstacles, you’ve passed." and... uh... Viprin, he stood and proceeded to drape me with a pinnic cloth, to which I asked him, I said "Friend, what - what are you doing?" He looked at me... Very concerned, really. "I feel like you’ve gotten too much sun." Indeed, heh. Indeed I had. He proceeded to pour me a glass of... just... ice-cold lemonade... Oooh. Ever mix it with iced tea? I do like... Little half-lemonade half-... oh, It’s so — you should try it someti- oh, you can't because you’re dead. But anyways... lemonade, to being wedged in this pipe? Not really with Viprin, but with an entire assortment of fruity colored GeoStorm members. Well, there’s.. uh.. There's really no good answer to that, but perhaps I’ve met a demise of my own at some point, don’t know... or... maybe it doesn’t mean anything at all. Maybe it doesn’t mean anything at all.". Эта цитата является переделанной историей Mr. Hippo, антагониста игры "Ultimate Custom Night". ** AeonAir: "Im not the type of person to ask for help as I feel like the person will judge me and I cant live with the fact that someone might think im stupid and that he way go home to his family and call me bad names and dumb and all that shit and it really makes me paranoid and sad and i would rather fricking kill myself than have social interaction that only benefits myself cuz i dont feel like getting judged by a stranger so i would rather look stupid and not ask". ** DesTicY: "Let’s get things straight: you SUCK mate :)". ** RyanAB: "Real death hours". ** Nasgubb: "Famous people can get anything rated these days, like seriously, a Flappy Bird level in 2018? And it looks so bad, every part is so different and makes absolutely no sense put together. They just made one structure each and called it a day. Look at Mabby and Datchet’s parts, now look at the daily level and tell me it’s not better. To this point we’ve come, where shitty memes can get rated and unknown creators are still struggling to get CP. This game is truly dying." . ** Ninjukin: "Egg™" . ** Havok: "What are you doing playing this awful game just play Dark Souls 3 lol" . ** Evasium: "Kore ga waga (King crimson) no nouryoku". Отсылка на мангу "JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure". ** Cobalt: "Omelette du fromage". Данная цитата является отсылкой на один из эпизодов мультсериала "Лаборатория Декстера". ** Giron: "Not today" . ** BoldStep: "I finished a thing wow" . ** Jovc: "F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the deep blue sea! F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U is for uranium... BOMBS! N is for no survivors!". Это полностью скопированные слова англоязычного варианта песни "F.U.N" из одноимённой 21-ой серии 1-ого сезона мультсериала "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны". ** EpicLucas: "skill yourself". ** TrusTa: "You can’t die at my part so I don’t need a death message :sosig: I remade the yata ending so you get picked up and thrown through the pipe lmao". ** Datchet: "Get simultaneosly whipped and nae naed". Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Pasiblitz]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Flappy Bird уровни Категория:Некопируемые уровни Категория:Коллабы Категория:Мегаколлабы Категория:Длинные Категория:Демоны Категория:Featured Категория:Смешанный стиль Категория:Безумные демоны